Girls just wanna have fun
by kind.of.a.writer
Summary: The guys are acting like idiots, so the girls decide to teach them a lesson. They think they would be better on their own? Fine, that's exactly what they'll get!
1. Guys suck

Okay, so I don't know where all of this came from, I was just listening to the song when the idea popped in my mind, and I just had to write it down, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>"Phil, I don't think this is a good idea, I just don't have a good feeling about the whole thing" she said, frowning.<p>

"Why?"

They were discussing the strategies,... again. They didn't have any mission programmed for the next three weeks, but as always there were several movements to plan and stressing decisions to make.

"Honesty, I don't know if you are ready... I don't know if you should go ahead and do this..."

"I'm ready, May, I perfectly know how to handle this" he replied, tired and upset. He was staring the screen of his computer, not even giving her a look as he spoke. "I've been running this place for many freaking months on my own, and I'm pretty sure I can choose what is best by myself. Now I need to get back to work"

May just nodded. Then she quickly left the room, making sure he couldn't see that he had hurt her.

...

"And this is why I got tired of you! You are always trying to contol EVERYTHING!" Yelled Hunter, furious. He stood up, putting his beer down on the table. Bad sign.

"Well someone needs to do it, as you are nothing but a lazy and irresponsible pig!" replied Bobbi, who didn't let herself be intimidated by anyone, let alone by her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend? Whatever

"You are so fucking bossy!" he snapped

"Shut up, moron!"

"You are so bitter!"

The discussion went on for another twenty minutes.

...

"So, if I can reverse the electromagnetic effect, the machine shouldn't..."

"Be overcharged" she finished for him. "And we would be able to regenerate the hydraulic..."

"Stop it"

"What? Fitz, I..."

"No, don't do this!" he exclaimed, clearly frustrated, pushing the blueprints he was reading away from her.

"Do what?" Asked Simmons, trying to stay calmed and talk softly.

"This!"

"'I'm just trying to help!"

"Well I don't need your help right now!"

That was it, the straw that broke the camel. She wanted to be there for him more tha anything in the world, that was true and nobody could deny it. But everyone has a limit and Jemma Simmons had certainly had enough for one day.

...

Meanwhile, a very furious Skye was beating violently the punchinbag that was in front of her. She wasn't using a special technique or anything, it was just a way to release her anger as she tried to stop some rebel tears to escape her eyes.

"I hate you!" she said, daydreaming with the idea of her fists smacking Ward's face. She had had to talk to him again and, as usual, that hadn't ended specially well. "I hate you! You stupid traitor! Ungrateful son of a bitch! I hate you!"

In that moment May arrived the gym. She didn't approach inmediately to her to check how she was, she didn't even protested because of her stiff elbow, what was extremely rare. May just passed by her side and started to kick the other punchinbag.

Hum, thought Skye, she wasn't the only one with a bad day.

"Coulson?" was all she asked. If there was someone capable of driving her to that state, that was him.

The other one nodded, without even glaring at her as how she would liked to.

"Okay, so, can we all agree that men suck?" intervened Bobbi, appearing at the door out of a sudden

Her thick mop of brown hair flowed behind her, and Skye could have sworn it was due to the smoke that seemed to be expelled from her body.

"Welcome to the club" she muttered.

At that time came Simmons. She still had her lab coat, but that didn't stop her. She approached one of the punchinbags and hit it with much more force than any of the others had imagined she possessed. She hit and kicked it over and over again, and Skye and Bobbi cheered.

"That's my girl" celebrated the hacker, clapping. "Guys trouble, I presume?"

"You. Have. No. Idea" said the young biochemist, getting rid of her lab coat to have more freedom of movement.

"I get you" growled Bobbi. "Men are just..."

"Morons?" suggested May, talking for the first time.

"Yeah!"

"They think they know everything!" complained Skye

"They think women are complicated... and then they do each thing!"

"And they wouldn't last a week without us" added May, thinking angrily in her previous discussion with Coulson

"That's it" exclaimed Skye.

She got distracted and the punchinbag she had just pushed away hit her, giving her full stomach and causing her to fall heavily to the floor. The others rushed to surround her.

"Are you okay?" Simmons asked her, as her S.O helped her to stand up.

"Yeah, yeah" Somewhat dazed, Skye straightened. "Listen to me, I have an idea"

"That can't be for any good..."

"Hush, Jemma" said Bobbi. "Go ahead, Skye, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, the guys have been acting like jerks lately, haven't they?"

The rest of them nodded, showing her agreement.

"And they think they are so clever and manly an independent, right? But May is right, they wouldn't be able to survive one week without us"

"It's true, but what is your point?"

"Why don't we leave?" She asked excited, studying each one of her female teammates's faces. "We leave tomorrow, and we don't return until next wednesday"

"No way, Skye" said May, her professional side seizing her person. "That's too much, and there are a lot os things to do"

"I'm in" announced Bobbi, for their surprise. "I'd usually agree with May... But those idiots need to learn a lesson"

"I don't know" sighed Simmons, insecure. "There are tons of work down at the lab. I think that seven days is too much"

"Come on, Jemma, aren't you tired of dealing with someone else's problems?"

"What is exactly what you propose, Skye?" she replied.

"It's simple. We leave very early tomorrow, leaving just a note behind. We'll take one of the quinjets and go to a spa or some place like that" she said. Here eyes were huge and glowing of emotion, making the others laugh.

"Well, you can't take a quinjet, because none of you knows how to fly" pointed out May. "And I seriously doubt you guys are stupid enough to try" she added, a little bit worried.

"Oooh, and of course one of _us_ would have to fly. I mean, it's not as if we had the best pilot of a whole freaking agency or something..."

"I said no, Skye. It's not professional nor right to go away like that"

"Pleaaaase, May" her protégé made a kicked-puppy face. Damn it, she was probably the only person in the world who could actually make her feel guilty with something like that. "What was the last thing Coulson told you?"

Skye knew it was a risky card, and that her trainer would probably hate her fo asking her something like that in public. But now she knew better than that, and when May squinted her eyes she realised it had been the right thing to do

"He said... that he didn't need my opinion for making decisions, because he has been doing a good job on running this place by his own"

"You see it? That's not true" said Bobbi.

"Geez, he said that? You practically handle half of this place by yourself, even more when he's not here. I mean, you can make us work, and you are probably the only person in the world who can make Hunter shut the fuck up" insisted Skye. "If he thinks that he would get along so well without you, he shouldn't mind if he leave for a couple of days..."

"Do you know something? I think you are right" she finally said.

"So? Where are we going to go?" wanted to know Jemma, starting to get excited with the idea.

"Eh... I don't know. It would be awesome if we could bring Lola with us"

"Are you insane? Don't you remember what he did to us the last time you tried to hack her so she could fly and scare Lance?" said Simmons in disbelief. "Besides, we can't take both of Coulson's girls"

"What on earth do yo mean with that?" aked May, as everyone was now looking at her,

"You are right, Coulson would frie us and then fire us" agreed Skye, ignoring her.

"And we don't even have a key" Added Bobbi.

"I have one" May revealed the, shrugging. The rest of them looked at her susprised, but she didn't say anything about how she had gotten it. "But it's too small for the four of us, and it doesn't even have roof. Besides, I have another destiny in my mind..."

They dedicated the rest of the evening on planning their secret escape, criticising the guys and laughing evilly by imagining them alone, without them. At night, each one made her suitcase, packing those outfits they didn't have any occasion to wear when they were at the agency. At five on the morning they were all in one of the quinjets, laughing excitedly with thermos of coffee in their hands, except May, of course, as she drank tea and still had no idea of why she had agreed to do all of those crazy things the girls had planned

"This is going to be so awesome" said Skye, who was next to her in the co-pilot's seat.

"You really think this is a good idea?"

"Whoa, Melinda May is asking me, Skye, if I think that something is a good idea. This days keeps on going better and better" the girl chuckled mockingly.

"God, this is such a great mistake..." sighed May, as the hangar door opened and the plane started to move. If she changed her mind and decided to turn around, they would have to ask some awkward questions to the guys. Coulson would probably interrogate her. Yeah, he could call her stubborn or proud, she was both of those, but there was no way on earth he would make her feel guilt now. There was no option of giving up by that time.

"Yeah, for them" Skye settled into her seat, very full of herself for having had that brilliant idea. She leaned over the board and pressed one of the few buttons that she was allowed to touch; the microphone, for so she could talk with others, who chatted animatedly in the back seats. "Attention, attention, my awesome and female tripulation, here is your co-captain. The captain and I would like to thank you for choosing GuysSuck airlines. Please, just get confortable in your seats and enjoy your flight. The estimated arriving time is at... May?" she asked in a low, yet clearly audible voice. "Psst, what time are we...?"

"At noon"

"Great. Well, you have heard the captain, we'll be there at noon. I beg you turn off your cell phones and other electronic devices, because even if they still work up here, in a few minutes we'll get some texts from... them. Enjoy your flight and thank you again for choosing GuysScuk airlines. Thank you for your attention. We'll talk later for break time"

The rest of them burst out laughing, even May couldn't help but laugh out loud with the occurrences of her rookie. The girl smiled, and both of them put on a pair of sunglasses. Fine, it wasn't strictly necessary for her, as there was a screen protecting her from the direct sunlight, but they were cute and she loved looking like her s.O.

"Skye, there is not such a thing as break time" said May after a few minutes.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "What am I suppose to do, starve?"

"It's just a cuple of hours, you can eat as much as you want when we get there"

"So, why can't you tell me where we are going?"

"It's a surprise"

"You are not the surprise type, you know" They both rolled her eyes.

"You packed sport clothes and a bikini?"

"Yeah"

"Fine, you wil survive. You will love the hotel and everything, I promise" she said. Five minutes later she got her answer.

"I'm hungryyyy"

"Look, I packed some chocolate cookies for you because I knew you would be hungry" Said May, sighing. Sometimes she didin't feel as if she were dealing with a brilliant young woman but as if she were taking care of five-years-old girl. "If you stay quiet I will give you food soon"

"Finee... You took the bacon, right?"

"I didn't leave them any piece. Jemma also took the chocolate and Bobbi got Lance's cookies"

"They are going to die"

"Hum... You locked your room?"

"Yep"

"Checked the security systems?"

"Ahá. May, I think that you are forgetting that there are still people inside" she smiled. "Whatever, if you packed my favorite cookies... You didn't forget my gummy bears, did you?"

"No, Skye. I packed your gummy bears"

Skye smiled. Maybe May was all hardcore and everything, but the more she got to knew her, the more she saw how fake her mask was. If May had brought her some gummy bears, it meant that she really knew her and cared about her. After a small pause she took her ipod from her pocket and connected it to the quinjet's speakers. She thought for a while and a few seconds later the catchy melody of _Girls just wanna have fun_ flooded the plane.

"Do you mind?" asked Skye.

"Do I have any choice?" replied the other one, rolling her eyes. "Oh God, this is such an old song"

"Yeah? How old?"

"Old enough to say it was from my time"

"Geez, it is old"

May smacked her shoulder playfully. She didn't know why or since when, but she secretly adored when the girl messed up with her.

"Fine, I'm sorry" she apologized. "But what time are we exactly talking about?"

Skye knew that, at some point of her life, even May had had "her time". She wasn't quite sure about what it meant, though, but she was dying to know. Maybe she had been young and wild and stuff. She knew that it was stupid but, unlike everyone else, she could totally picture her like that.

"... Don't you have any more announcements to do or something?"

"Fine, fine" smiling, she turned the microphone on again. "Next stop... Revenge!"

* * *

><p>Where are the girls going? How will the guys react when they realise that they are gone? It was a good or a bad idea? Please tell me what you think! :) Any ideas and reviews will be gladly accepted<p> 


	2. This is war

Here is chapter two, thanks for your reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, he could feel it. The kitchen was too quiet, the air was in peace and, for the very first time in a long time, he had waken up before his alarm. He felt relaxed, yet unprotected, for a rare reasone he just couldn't describe. Something was going on, something was missing... But, what was it?<p>

"Maaaack!" he yelled, sitting on the counter. "Why is it that I can't smell any bacon?"

"You don't need to scream like that, I'm right behind you" he remembered him, at his back. "And it's not my fault, today is Skye's turn"

"Oh, yeah... where is she?"

"I don't know, she's supposed to have finished her training by now" said his friend, shrugging.

"Good morning" saluted Coulson, entering the room followed by Fitz. "Where is the bacon?"

"Morning, sir. And we don't know. It was Skye's turn, have you seen her?"

"Actually, no" he admitted, frowning. "Isn't she with May? I haven't seen her either"

"Aren't they training?"

"I don't think so, it's too late for that" said Fitz, starting to boil the water for his tea and their coffee. He opened de refrigerator's door, then turned around to face the rest. "Hey, there is no bacon in here"

"What?" Exclaimed Coulson, going to his side. "If you finished it... Do I have to remember you how many you spent in bacon last month?"

"No" they all muttered.

"Look, there is a note" said Mack, poiting the fruit bowl. He took it and handed it to the director, who started to read it out loud;

_"To our estimated guys;_

_We are gone. No, not for good, just for a week. Right now we don't know where we are going, we guess we'll tell you at the right time. Maybe you are asking yourself why we left and the reason is very simple; you've been acting like idiots lately, our apologies to Mack for the plural. You think you are so tough and capable, huh? Well, then it shouldn't bother you the fact that we are... taking a break._

_It doesn't matter how much you insist, we won't be back until net wednesday. Good luck,_

_Bobbi, Skye, Simmons and May"_

The four guys stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, looking at each other not knowing what to say. Finally Mack started to laugh out loud and didn't stop for a while, as if that were the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Oh my God" he fell into a chair, laughing heartily as he held his stomach in a vain attempt to calm down. "Geez, this is the most hilarious thing ever! I can totally picture it in the Guinness Book Records, in the part of epic fails; Group of secret agents left by their girlfriends..."

"Well, it's not like that for me" replied Coulson, reading again the note with an upset look in his face. "This is absolutely unprofessional and unacceptable. I think that..."

"Shhh" interruped him Hunter, looking around suspiciously and distrustful. "Perhaps they are watching us in this very moment"

"They are girls, not some Hydra squadron" said Mack, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I wouldn't be that worried for that. This squad we are talking about is formed by a total psycho, a real life ninja, a hacker capable of hacking the NASA, and a brilliant scientist. So yeah, I'm on my right to be worried" answered the other one in a low but offended voice.

"I don't care, this is just ridiculous" said Coulson. "I'm contacting them right now, this has to be some joke in bad taste"

"But... why?" asked Fitz, speaking for the very first time.

"Why what?"

"Why would they left?"

"Isn't it clear enought?" Mack picked up the note again, waving it at their faces, not been able to hide how amused he was by the whole thing. "Here you can read; you've been acting like idiots lately. Can't you see it? You pissed off your girlfriends"

"I don't have a girlfriend" Fitz and Coulson gave him a death glare.

"I... have no idea" admitted Hunter. "Do you think that she literally left me or...?"

"This is not the point" Mack sighed. "Let's forget about titles and formalities, I won't say any name, but each one of you knows perfectly who I am talking about when I mean your girlfriends, right? So, for God's sake and mine, just think about it... Have you made them angry lately?"

The rest stared at each other, then they all nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

"I fought with Bobbi"

"I... yelled at Jemma"

"And maybe yesterday I had a discussion with May"

"Fine. Point one... HA" he said to Fitz and Coulson, smiling. "So there is something between you and them, everybody knows it but still... And come on, they are probably locked in one of their rooms painting their fingernails or something. They will come out and forgive you"

"I'm sorry, but are we talking about the same May, Skye, Bobbi and Jemma that I know?" asked Leo in disbelief.

"Yeah, man, what part of psycho, ninja, hacker and scientist didn't you get?" added Hunter.

"We are screwed" muttered Coulson. "One day May tried to get me back for a prank I made her..." a shiver ran through his spina and the others gulped, starting to realise the real seriousness of what was happening.

"Let's check the security cameras" suggested Fitz. "We'll see where they are... or if there are any death traps or anything"

"They are adults, very clever and professional grown-ups" Coulson tried to calm them down. "I mean, even Skye is so responsible"

"Yeah... but I don't know. Bobbi is so goddamned responsible, maybe too much" commented Hunter. "But when she's angry..."

"That's it. We are all done" said Mack,

It took them around twenty five minutes to reach the director's office. They were walking as slow and silently as they could, taking turns to traspass doors and turn at each corner, always with their eyes wide open and their arms protecting their heads from any evil object that could possibly fall from the ceiling. Once in his office, Coulson turned on his computer and the rest surrounded him to look. He entered the security system of the base and realised that one of the quinjets was gone

"They took the plane" he said alarmed. "Here they are, they left around five on the morning..."

He loaded the video. Dressed completely in black and with a suitcase in their hands, the four entered the hangar. One of the figures, that by her grace and silence could only be identified as May, dialed the code and the door opened. They could her a few giggles and comments, besides a quiet snap from the pilot. Within two minutes they were gone. Coulson tried to enter the security cameras from the quinjet, but a clear "ACCESS DENIED" sign stopped him.

"Skye..." he whispered, squinting his eyes. "Damn it, I can't get their positions with the GPS either, she must have blocked the plane out of the system"

"If I die because of this, I totally blame you guys" declared Mack, worrying for the first time

"Wait, they are in the kitchen in that one" Hunter intervined, ignoring his pal. And indeed, in the section of the screen intended for that place, they could descry some dark shadows moving around.

"Psst, do you have the bacon?" asked one of the voices.

The other one nodded, showing her a plastic bag.

"Great. We have the chocolate and the cookies, let's get out of here"

"They took my food!" exclaimed Lance as Coulson stopped the video. "I mean, our food... Why couldn't they just take Mack and leave the bacon instead!?"

...

On the other side, the food was a also a very popular subject at the quinjet.

"Maaaaaay, can I have my cookies now?" asked Skye. Again.

"Skye, you just ate a whole 17.6 ounces gummy bears bag alone" replied the other one, clearly mortified. She had gone through painful interrogations that were way less annoying that that. "If you eat more your stomach will ache and you won't eat anything at lunch... And we are just one hour away!"

"Aww, that's sweet... But I'm starrrviiingg"

In that moment the door opened, perhaps saving Skye's life.

"Hey" said Bobbi, poking her head. A few inches lower Jemma did the same. "What about the break you mentioned before?"

"We'll get there in one hour" insisted May.

"But we are hungry..."

"That's it" The woman turned on the auto-pilot mode. She grabbed the back she had left asides and opened it, revealing some cookies, cereal bars, bottles of water and another snacks.

"May, you are the best" said Skye, seizing the chocolate-chip coockies package.

The other one rolled her eyes. Bobbi and Jemma laughed and sat down on the carpet, attacking the food as well.

"And? Where are we going?" wanted to know Bobbi. Even if she was more quiet than the other two she couldn't help feeling as curious as them.

"It's a surprise" May bit an apple.

"Yeah, but where?"

"I've been there a couple of times... It's not creepy nor dangerous, Skye, don't look at me like that. You'll love it."

"Fineeee..."

"It's in the west coast, isn't it?" Jemma asked, checking the electronic compass from the board. "Further south than the base. I can't use my GPS, but I'm almost sure it's there where we are heading"

That was certainly not enough for Skye. "Give me one letter" she asked,

"It has an A"

"Alaska" ventured Skye.

"Further the south, idiot"

"Oh... California?"

"No"

"Cancun?" tried Bobbi

"Bahamas?"

"WEST!"

"Tahiti?"

"No way"

"Thailand?"

"It's not that far away"

"...another letter?"

"I"

By that time, Melinda May was feeling just like Charlie the unicorn with the other two unicorns in their way to the Candy Mountain... Oh, dear God. She was spending way too much time with Skye.

"Nicaragua?"

"No"

"Argentina?"

"West coast, Skye" sighed Jemma.

"Fine, fine, Miss Smartypants... Australia?"

"No"

"Another letter?"

"H"

"...H?"

"Hawaii?"

May didn't say anything for a while. Then she gave them a small smirk, noddind. The girls screamed excited. None of them was a whoo-girl, but they had never visited Hawaii before and they were all dying to know those islands, famous for being a vacation paradise.

"Is this for real?" exclaimed Simmons. "Oh Lord, I've always wanted to go there"

"But, how are we going to pay it?" Asked Bobbi. "I didn't bring a lot of money, and I can't put it all in my credit card"

"Well, besides the gas we'll need to charge later, the flying ticket is pretty much free. And don't worry, I know someone" answered May, shrugging.

"This is going to be so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so AWESOME" Skye seemed ready to throw herself into May's arms, but sopped herself in time. "But... how much longer...?"

"Twenty minutes" said May, taking over the plane again. "Bobbi, Jemma, go to your seats and put on your seatbelts"

"Are we meeting someone there?" asked their protégé, once they were alone again.

"Kind of. I know the owner of the hotel. I called her and she seemed very pleased by receiving us in one of the suites. She owes me a favor... and she is ver nice"

"This was the best idea ever... I wonder what the guys are doing right now..."

...

"Sir, what are we going to do?"

"Lance and Fitz, if any of you ask that again I will..."

"If we go after them?" suggested Mack. "There is no one you could call?"

"There is only one person May would listen to... But it's ridiculous..."

"Who?" wanted to know Leo with his scottish accent.

"Her... mother"

"May has a mother?!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure everyone has one of those"

"Yes" the director rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it. May will be mad, but she needs to think and realise that this thing was completely inadequate"

"Good... Damn, I'm hungry" said Mack. "I'm starting to hate this thing... who was supposed to make lunch today?"

"Jemma and Skye were going to try this new noodles recipe"

"Oh. I'm fine for now"

Coulson pulled out his phone from his pocket. He searched the number and a few seconds later she answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Mrs. May"

"Hi, Phil, dear. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Do you mind if I out you on the speaker? We are in something like a hurry right now"

"No, it's fine" the voice of the mysterious May's mother became audible for the others. "But, if you are looking for my daughter, I'm afraid I can't help you, son"

"Why not?"

The woman laughed, just as much as Mack when he realised what had happened. The guys looked at each other confused, could that day be any crazier than that?

"Well, she called me a few hours ago" admitted after a small pause. "She told me she was going to desactivate her tracker and the girls's, because they were leaving and didn't want to be followed"

"Did she tell you where they were going?"

"No, why?"

"Don't you think it was quite inappropriate from them to leave?"

"And they took my food!" added Hunter.

"Who was that?"

"Lance Hunter, forget about him" Coulson made him some gestures to make him stay quiet.

"Fine, whatever... She and the young lady that was with her... Skye? Yeah, that was the name, such a nice girl. Well, they seemed very upset because of something... What did you do to my daughter this time?"

"Nothing..."

"Philip"

"For real!"

"Humm, you don't want me to get mad at you, do you?"

"NO"

"So I thought. Now go on and apologize to her, all of you, group of idiots. I gotta go, bye dear"

The other line died and Coulson was left with his phone in his hand and a huge mess in his head.

"Okay, that didn't go very good" he turned around to face the young agents. "Nobody will ever know about this, EVER, do you copy?"

"Yes, sir"

"In another time, I would totally laugh, but this is not the moment" said Hunter. "I wouldn't like May's mom as an in-law"

"She's usually very nice... and she adores me" replied the other one.

"There is no mother in law who loves his son in law, but that's not important right now... If the girls have on a tracker, do we have one too?"

"Security stuff"

"And where is it?"

"That's classified" The three others stopped looking in their bodies, a worried look on their faces. Coulson chuckled, but then sighed. "I thought she would make her recosider"

"It's not your fault" Fitz consoled him.

"It's true, there was nothing you could have done. Women have this weird girl community with a universal law of trust that no one will ever understand" added Mack.

"Like spiders" nodded Lance.

"Spiders fight and eat each other"

"So do women"

"You have a point... So, what's next?"

"I'll try to make a video-call with May, she probably has her tablet" Coulson turned on his computer again. He pressed the M and the contact opened.

...

"Hey, May, your tablet is vibrating" Skye took it out of the bag.

"I'm kind of busy right now" replied the other one as the plane started to descend.

"Phil's PC... Coulson is calling, can I answer?"

"Go ahead"

Skye accepted the video-call, but she was holding it too close to her face, so the first thing that the guys saw was a great zoom of her nose and left eye.

"Skye, hold it further" asked the director. "Where are you?"

"Why did you take the bacon?" asked Lance, appearing in the screen next to Coulson.

"I'm afraid that's highly classified... And we are on a quinjet"

"Flying over what?"

"Earth"

"This is not funny, Skye, what you did was..."

"No. Didn't you read our note?" she asked with an innocent voice. She really seemed to be enjoying it. "We won't be back until next wednesday"

"Where are you?"

"You are not going to like it..." said May.

"Was that May? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Whoa, whoa, Romeo, she's landing a plane"

"What did she mean with that? What am I not goint to like?"

"We are in Hawaaaaii" sang Skye, not being able to stop herself

"I wasn't really going to tell them!" Mouthed May. She gave her student one of her death glares, but it didn't last so long, as she had to invest all her concentration in the plane.

"Hawa... No, you didn't!" exclaimed Coulson. Hunter and the others frowned, showing that they didn't know what he was talking about either. "Melinda..."

"I'm sorry" apologised the pilot.

"We are going after you. I kn..."

"No way" Skye cut him off, retaking the reins of the conversation. "You said that you didn't need us to..."

"That's irrelevant"

"Why?" asked May, rescuing her student. "You've been doing such a great job handling this way on your own, haven't you?"

Coulson squinted his eyes. He knew her well, more than anyone in the world, and it didn't take him more than two seconds to realise what she was up to. It was a prove. Malinda May, also known as The Cavalry, the Ice queen of the agency, the statue, was lowering herself to the level of a six-yearold girl. She was proving him and he somewhat liked it. Because it meant that a little part from the old May, the part that loved the pranks and challenges, was back. Besides, yeah, it was pathetic and childish, but there was no way he was going to give up that easily.

"Two can play this game" he finally said. "This is war"

And the screen went black.

* * *

><p>Humm, now this is personal for Coulson, what does he have in mind? What are the guys going to do; behave properly, blow up the agency or take advantage of their freedom? Please give me some reviews! :)<p>

PS: If you don't know Charlie you can watch it in youtube (I can't post the link)... You'll understand how May was feeling in that plane with the girls xD

(I don't own anything)


	3. The game has started

"Sir, what is going on?"

Coulson turned in his chair to face them. His factions were stained of determination and seriousness, his face had acquired the expression he used to use during the most critics moments in missions. That not longer seemed to him as a nonsense or some inappropriate feminine caprice. That was the war. It was personal. He was the director of the agency and nobody, not even the legendary Melinda May, was going to teach him how to run it.

"Gentlemen, this is a prove" he declared, standing up.

"A prove?"

The director started to walk giving long strides across the room until he got to the board, where he stopped. He took a black marker and divided it into two, making the feminine sign on one side and the masculine one on the other. At the bottom, with red, wrote the word PROVE in big capital letters.

"The female gender has been characterized by putting them to us for millennia, using a series of clues and codes that we do not understand, in order to prove their superiority to us. But this time will be different " he announced, pointing to the sign, and all nodded firmly. "They believe to be right, believe that without their order, we can't function. But they are wrong, aren't they?"

"Yes, sir!"

"So now, it's our turn to prove them wrong... Who knows how to cook?" Mack was the only one who raised his hand. "Fine. Mack, you'll make lunch, and I'll help you at dinner. The other two, let's go to work"

"Work?" asked Lance, as if he had never heard that word in his whole life.

"Yes, Hunter, these are no vacations. Come on, guys, let's go and do whatever you have to do"

"Uh... Simmons is not here, so I can't work on the new guns until she finishes to fix the chemical mix" said Fitz.

"And I... I don't know. It's May who usually tells us what you need us to do, sir" confessed Hunter.

With a sigh, Coulson dropped into one of the couches of his office. This was going to be a long week.

...

"May, where are we going?" wanted to know Jemma, from the back seats of the car.

"For the umpteenth time, to the hotek" replied the other one.

"Oh, and where is it?"

"Near the Hilo beach" she said.

"Oh my God, look at the sea!" exclaimed Bobbi, pointing at the turquoise-colored water. "I've never seen something like that"

"It's beautiful" said Skye, taking a picture. "Geez, I'm roasting in here"

The others nodded, in totally agreement. The driver sent by the mysterious friend of May had arrived earlier than expected. Also, for security reasons, they had agreed to meet three miles away from the quinjet, so they had walked in their black suits and carrying her bags for a while in the sun. Now they were all four in the car, which thankfully had a good boot for luggage and fantastic air conditioning.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel and lie in the sun" continued fantasizing young. She had held her hair in a bun, but that didn't stop her bangs from sticking to her face because of the sweat.

"Oh, God, fucking moisture" moaned Bobbi, whose curls had been transformed into a cloud of matted brown hair worthy of Hermione Granger.

"It's not that... Holy crap" said Jemma, when the other turned to her and gave her a death glare. "It doesn't matter, you'll surely find something to...flatten it"

"Very funny, Simmons"

It took them about twenty minutes to get to the hotel. Meanwhile they laughed, pointing to the sea and the mountains, betting about the measure of palm trees and who would dare to jump from the highest rock. May smiled helplessly, rolling her eyes every so often to child, but real enthusiasm of the younger women. On the other hand, it had been a while since the last time she had visited these shores, and could not wait to dive into the waves.

"Is that the hotel?" asked Skye, when they stopped in front of a luxurious building which had a sign that read _Hibiscus Paradise_.

May nodded, while the others went down the car with their jaws almost touching the floor. The hotel was pretty fancy, a big white structure with large beautiful gardens and an ample parking lot. Probably had about ten floors, since it was considerably wider than high and consisted of at least four towers of the same size. They took their bags and walked to the marble entrance of the hotel, where ta small group of people seemed to be waiting for them.

"Melinda" said a woman, walking in her direction.

"Hello, Anne" saluted the other one. "Thanks again for everything"

"Don't be silly, it's a gift" She gave a tight hug to May which she corresponded, causing the other three to look at each other bemused. "Hey, where is Phil?"

"He couldn't make it. I see that you have... remodeled the place" commented, looking around.

"Oh, what a shame. And it looks awesome, doesn't it?... and these three young ladies who accompany you?"

"Yeah, they are Skye, Bobbi Morse and Jemma Simmons" May presented them. "Girls, this is agent Anne Blumer"

"Come on, you know I'm not an agent anymore" the other rolled her eyes, yet still smiled at the idea. "Welcome to paradise" she said to them.

It was a woman who appeared to be the same age as May. Was taller than her and slim, her ebony-colored hair fell freely down her back forming gentle waves at the end. Her dress was aquamarine, highlighting her big green eyes and her olive skin. Putting one next to the other, they seemed to be polar opposites, somehow both physically and psychologically, but appeared to get along very well.

"This place is perfectly safe, that's why Melinda told me your real names. We won't put them in the records, of course, but you understand me" she continued. A butler approached them, offering them a drink of natural juice which was gladly accepted. "My mother used to work in the CIA and when she retired she built this hotel with my father. I worked many years at SHIELD, but then I dedicated myself to serve as an intermediary here... This place has served as a hotel and base for the agency for decades. And don't worry, we're not Hydra. Maria was here a couple of months ago, she said she needed a break from Stark"

"I know, that's how I got the idea" admitted May.

"So, you were an agent?" asked Skye, as curious as always. "That's how you met?"

"Melinda and her team came here when we were about your age. This place was way smaller, though" said Blumer. "We knew each other because of the agency and we had worked together a few times before. When she was here she saved my little sister's life, and she knows she can count on me for any favor she needs"

"It's true" said May, almost blushing. "But it was just my job"

"No, it wasn't. You got a pretty bad shot and broke your ankle, and Phil broke his arm. Yes, I remember pretty well what happened" said the other one. "But, whatever, let's talk about the past later. Your room will be the _Hibiscus Premium_"

"The penthouse?" she asked. "Anne, you shouldn't have..."

"Of course I had, and I'm gonna make sure you guys have the best possible stay" the owner interrupted her. "Now, follow me"

The four followed her into the hotel, leaving the bags with one of the buttons. In the lobby there was a gigantic aquarium full of fish of every color imaginable, swimming freely between what looked like a real miniature reef. After climbing a marble staircase reached the elevators. Arriving at the penthouse Anne opened the door, excited, and then handed the key to May.

"Okay. So, there are two rooms, one with two spare bedrooms and one with a double one" she started. "There's the jacuzzi, the bathroom... You can go to the balcony or reach the roof from that door..."

As she talked she pointed at each thing, from the kitchen full of delicious food to the flat screen Tv which had a fantastic DvD collection. Being a part of the agency it even had a couple of punchinbags and excercise machines and a some shelves full of science books, incluiding a catalog to identify the flora and fauna of the island.

"God, this is amazing" said Skye, returning from touring the rooms. "Thank you, for real... How are we going to sleep?"

"I have an idea" said Anne. "Say a number from one to ten"

Skye picked the four, May the two and Bobbi and Jemma three and nine respectively.

"Fine. Melinda and Skye chose the even numbers, so they are sleeping in the principal suite. The other two in the other one" declared the owner. "Okay?"

The other nodded, as none was very interested in how they would sleep anyway. The three youngs continued to explore the place, and occasionally a small scream of excitement would be heard from one part of the floor.

"You shouldn't have done this, Anne" said May, once they were alone.

"It's not a big deal, Melinda" replied the other. "And how is it that Coulson is not here with you? Don't look at me like that, I know he's not dead. You know how Maria can be after a few tequila shots"

"Geez, I know. And this is more like... a girl trip" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh, I get it. But it's weird, you know? The last time you came you two didn't separate in the whole time you were here" she remembered her, with a suggestive smile that nothing left for imagination. She saw her watch and sighed, heading to the door. "I gotta go now. See yah later, Melinda"

"Bye, Anne, and thanks again for everything"

May received the bags, which had just arrived, and called on others to begin to unpack.

"But, May, can't we go to the beach first?" asked Skye.

"We can't go to the beach with these clothes" she replied, as they both entered in the room they'd be sharing.

"You're right... Which side of the bed you prefer?"

"The right, if you don't mind"

"It's fine for me, I like the left" Skye let herself fall in her side of the bed. "This is a dream, May, thank you for bringing us here"

"Well, this whole thing was your idea"

"Maybe, but I never thought you would actually agree" she confessed, opening her suitcase. "I'll go to take a shower, I don't know how you do it to stay like that, but I can't. You can change in here"

"Okay"

Half an hour later, Skye went out of the bathroom. She was wearing white shorts that matched her sandals. Her blouse was turquoise like the water, showing a shoulder so her pink bikini was visible.

"Why you have not changed?" she asked May, who was still wearing her black clothes. The only difference consisted in that she had taken off her jacket and left it on a chair.

"I'm fine like this"

"Are you insane? You said it yourself, you can't go to the beach wearing that" Skye looked in disbelief her black pants and boots. "All the clothes you brought are like this? Bobbi, Jemma! Come here!"

The other two arrived, alarmed by the cry of Skye. The taller one had changed into jeans shorts that showed off her her long legs, with a red top and sandals of the same color. Meanwhile, the young scientist was wearing a cream colored skirt with a pretty floral blouse that mixed greens and yellows. Her shoes were heeled sandals, so the size difference between the two was not that pronounced.

"What's going on?" asked Simmons.

"May is planning to wear that at the beach" Skye pointed her as if she wer acusing her of murdering an innocent puppy.

"May, you're gonna die" said Bobbi. "It's like freaking ninety five degrees out there"

"I'm fine like this" she insisted.

"You know what I think?" asked Skye to the other two, with an evil smile and her raised eyebrows. "I think that May needs... To go shopping!"

"Oh, God" whispered May, wondering if she would be able to reach the window and jump before the other three could stop her.

...

"Sir, lunch is ready" announced Mack, entering the director's office. "Uh... I'm sorry, I should have knocked"

Coulson was sitting with legs on the desk, reading a Captain America comic as he held a collectible card in his other hand. Seeing the young agent quickly straightened and put both objects in a drawer, a little ashamed of having been found like that.

"It's fine, sir, I didn't see anything" he winked an eye. "But we should hurry, for I doubt the rest will leave us some food"

"Thanks, Mack" Coulson murmured, following him to the door. "What are we eating?"

"I made lasagna, sir"

"Oh, that's great" said the other. Mack's lasagna was very popular in the team, and he couldn't help but thinking how much May liked it.

The men sat down to eat at a table that looked too big for four. However, it seemed as Mack had decided to replace missing diners adding more food than usual, and had served steak, baked potatoes, salad, beers and, of course, a great lasagna in the middle of the table.

"This is not that bad" commented Fitz, opening his bottle of beer.

Lance nodded, opening his with only one hand. In response, Mack did the same with his mouth.

"Your turn, sir" Hunter challenged him.

Coulson smiled. He leaned his bottle against the crystal glass that was in front of him and with a flick it opened, making the lid fell neatly to one side without a single drop being spilled.

"How did you do that?" exclaimed Hunter, surprised, as the glass hadn't even tinkled.

"Some practice and several broken glasses" he admitted, taking a sip as the rest clapped. "I'm the director for a reason"

They began to eat, talking animatedly about everything they had done during the day. Or, better said, about everything they hadn't done.

"I think I'm starting to like this thing" announced Mack, with a full mouth.

"Hiiii" said Trip in that moment, entering the room. "I finished the mission earlier and decided to come back... Hey, were are the others?"

"They are gone" replied Coulson, biting a rib. "How did it go?"

"Good, thanks, sir... Hey, Fitz, move your ass, I'm starving" Trip sat down next to the young genius, attacking the food as well. "And how is it that they are gone?"

"Well, these idiots pissed off their girlfriends and they left for a week" said Mack. "They are in Hawaii or something, who cares?"

The rest nodded. Coulson explained him the situation and the prove thing and then the subject was quickly forgotten. They continued eating and out of a sudden Hunter let out a big burp. After a small pause of silence they burst out laughing, Coulson included.

The rest of the meal elapsed normally, full of belching, swearing and certain things they surely wouldn't do nor talk about in front of girls. When Coulson's tie got stained with salsa he didn't rush to clean it, but simply loosened the knot and pulled it off, tossing it aside. The others cheered and he finally began to believe that, after all, the girls's march wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, guys" intervened Fitz at that moment. "Don't you smell something burning?"

* * *

><p>What are the girls planning for May? And did the guys already burned the place on day one? Please post reviews :) If you have any ideas or something it'd be great<p>

And I know, I know, Trip suddenly arrived... I didn't have the heart to (SPOILER)... kill him, so he is here and willing to help his team to survive the prove!


	4. Things get hot

I don't own anything. Here is chapter 4, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>The guys ran into the kitchen. There was smoke coming out from the oven and a strong smell that mixed burned food with the heat. For a moment they just looked to each other not knowing what to do.<p>

"The chocolate cake!" exclaimed Mack. "Hunter, I told you to turn the damn thing off!"

"I did!" replied the other, pointing at a red button. "I pressed that"

"That's the freaking light, you idiot!"

"Guys, don't fight" intervened Coulson. "Mack, open the door carefully. Trip, bring the extinguisher that's in the hallway and put down the fire if it's needed"

"Yes, sir" Trip obeyed, coming out of the room. "I mean, I just came back from the mission and I'm pretty sure I have a piece of bullet in my arm, but, why not?"

"I think he took it personally" commented Fitz.

"He'll get over it" said Hunter.

"Here it is" the young agent returned with the extinguisher in his hands. He was about to hand it to Coulson when he looked at it in disbelief. "Seriously? The freaking thing has a SHIELD logo sticker? This is why we have no budget to order pizza"

"Focus, Trip" said Coulson, rolling his eyes. "Now, Mack, open the door. Be careful"

"Sir, I'm sorry if I'm offending you by saying this, but if I lose my eyebrows I will probably quit" he replied, putting on the oven mitts. "And I'll kill Hunter"

"None taken. And you have my permission for the second one"

Mack opened the door and a strong flare came out of the oven, making him fall back abruptly with his hands covering his eyebrows in order to protect them, trampling Fitz in the process, and causing them both to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Trip took out the lock, but obviously the extinguisher was defective, or so he claimed. By that although he managed to extinguish the flames with the jet, he wasn't able to stop it, and it went out in large amounts for several minutes.

"Stop it!" everyone yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" he said, trying to make it stop.

He turned unintentionally, spraying Coulson and Hunter, and as he continued turning did the same with Fitz and Mack. They could hear some things breaking, but couldn't indentify them in the chaos. Finally he threw it aside and the five ran out of the room.

"And... when did the girls left?" he asked, as he tried to catch his breath and they all took refuge at the dining room.

"Uh... this morning?" confessed Coulson, taking off his jacket to clean it with a napkin.

"And they are not coming back 'til next wednesday" added Fitz as he tried to wipe the cream away of his curls.

Trip chuckled, both amused and scared at the same time.

"Oh, man, this is certainly going to be a very... interesting week"

...

"Okay, so there is no way I'm coming out in these" declared May.

"Come on, I'm sure it fits you perfectly" Skye cheered her, biting her tongue to avoid bursting out laughing.

She, Bobbi and Simmons were sitting on a bench in front of the changing rooms. After dragging her to one of the hotel shops, they had obliged May to stay in one of them while they chose the clothes and pulled them over. Why or how the Cavalry was doing it, she herself had no idea, but if she had to be honest she had taken a glass or two of mojito from the penthouse cooler while Skye was changing.

"This is ridiculous" she muttered. To make matters worse, the rooms had no mirrors inside, so she didn't even know how pathetic she looked and had to go out and face the others to see it.

"Come on, May" said Bobbi. "I wanna go swimming"

"Yeah, we don't have all day long" insisted Skye.

Jemma just chuckled. As a declared shopping-hater, she understood perfectly the pain May was going through. She'd never been a fashion enthusiast, it was generally Skye the one who dragged her to the mall when they were back in the Bus and they stopped to get food or stuff. But she wouldn't miss the Cavalry's shopping day for anything in the world.

Finally May sighed, giving up. She hadn't gone there to ruin the girl's fun, but to distract them from Hydra and men, and didn't want them to lose any beach time because of her. So she just took a deep breath and came out of the changing rooms, looking for the mirror. If she had been a believer of the mirror-mirror thing, she'd probably asked him which was the quicker way to die in that exact moment.

Melinda May was wearing something she never thought she'd wear again, at least not in public. A swimsuit. It was black, sticking to her perfect figure much more than how she would have liked it. While the girls knew to put her in a bikini would be somewhat more difficult, they had endeavored to look for something as close to one as possible. Maybe it was one piece, but two large cuts on the sides of it revealed much more skin than she was used to show. She felt naked, even if she had a white pareo covering from her stomach to a little above the knee. She looked definitely different. Younger. Sexy. And really, even if she would have died before saying it out loud, she wasn't quite sure about whether that actually bothered her.

"What on earth I'm wearing?" she asked the girls, who were looking at her excitedly.

"You look amazing" said Skye, grinning from ear to ear.

"I look ridiculous" she muttered, turning around to see herself from another angle. "Oh, God, this should be forbidden"

"What are you talking about?" Jemma intervened, talking for the first time. "You look gorgeus" she added with a smile, remembering the other time she had said that in the mission.

"Geez, grow up, May. We are taking everything" announced Skye. Entered the changing room, took all the clothes and put them on the place she had been sitting, forming a pile that almost reached her shoulders.

May rolled her eyes, what was she, rich? But anyway she obeyed, knowing she had no other option as she actually needed some clothes. She payed and then they returned to the bedroom, where they finished to get ready.

"It's so nice to be able to put on some make up without someone rushing you" said Bobbi, as she applied cherry lipstick and sunscreen at the same time. The rest just nodded, each one occupied in her own task. Okay, Skye was occupied fixing her eyebrows while Simmons and May waited for them.

"So, pool or beach?" asked May.

"Why don't we go to the pool?" suggested Jemma. "I'm exhausted and we'll get some rest there. Tomorrow we'll have all day long to go to the sea"

"I agree" said Skye, finally ready. "Besides, I'm starving"

"You don't say" said the other three in unison, causing her to blush slightly and sticking out her tongue to them.

...

"Okay guys, damage count time. Go" said Coulson, notebook in hand.

"After taking all of that... cream, or whatever, not missing too much" answered Hunter, trying to ease the situation.

"Two plates are broken" Mack interjected.

"Got it" Coulson wrote it down.

"Three glasses..."

"Fine... what else?"

"A spoon..."

"What? How the hell did that happen?" asked the director, looking the spoon in disbelief, which was neatly folded in half.

"I think Lance tried to defend himself from the extinguisher and hit it against the counter" said the other one.

"Well, that would explain the dent" commented Fitz, pointing at it.

"Uh, we'll need to fix that" Coulson sighed. "Anything else?"

"I think nothing else... Wait, there is a cup" Trip showed them the bottom of what appeared to have been a porcelain cup he had just collected.

"A cup? Let me see it... Oh, fuck. Guys... that's May's cup" he told them, somewhat worried.

The young agent dropped it as if it had electrocuted him, causing it to break into another seven pieces. The five men looked at each other. They had been alone for less than a day and had already signed their death warrant.

"Don't panic" said the director, assuming leadership once more. "We'll clean the... cream, and tomorrow or friday we'll go to buy the missing things. "Now, Mack, just tell me that the oven still works"

"Uh... the oven still works, sir" he replied, clearly insecure, as he kneeled down and tried to turn it on.

"Isn't it flammable the extinguisher's chemical?" asked Hunter. Everyone looked at him deadpanned. He realised what he had said and blushed. "Oh, never mind"

"Mack...?"

"It's not working, sir" he admitted. "Damn it, it's full of cream. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure Fitz and I can fix it"

"Fine, start right away with it. The rest is with me, we'll get something to clean up this mess" Coulson left the stay, wondering how he was going to explain May the absence of her favorite cup.

...

"This food is amazing" muttered Skye, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"It really is, but I can't believe you ordered a cheeseburger here" pointed out Jemma, eating from her plate of fish.

"Hey, I'm hungry, and it even has bacon" she replied. "Seriously, it's amazing, I think I just got a burgasm"

The four were in one of the hotel restaurants, just a few meters from the pool. They had eaten heartily, since none had tasted a bite after the cookies from the plane. The place was quite nice and casual, so they didn't stand out among the rest of people. Perhaps Shield had collapsed, but it was obvious that it was still a meeting place for various agents. Some looked at askance to May, wondering what the hell was doing the Cavalry there, and even other kinder made her a salute. However, they passed pretty much unnoticed, and that was fine for them.

"God, I think I'm going to blow" said Bobbi, looking at her empty plate with nostalgia. "I'll have to wait at least forty minutes to get into the pool, otherwise I'll sink like the Titanic"

"Good idea" muttered May. She drank a bit from her orange juice, not being able to remember the last time she had eaten so well.

"Well, I'm going to order a dessert... You want half my ice-cream, Jemms?"

"Uhm... Okay" nodded the girl.

"You order your ice-cream, we'll go to the loungers" said Bobbi, standing up. May did the same and they made their way to the place where they had left their towels and the rest of their things. Once there, they dropped rendered, enjoying the sun as how it was impossible back in the Playground, relaxing with the sound of the ocean.

"Why didn't you say it?" said May suddenly.

"Say what?" replied the other.

"When we were at the gym, and I said that you didn't know how to fly... Why didn't you say that you can?" she wanted to know, curious. She turned sideways, leaning on one elbow. Had put some sunglasses on, so her expression was even more unreadable than usual. "Did you forget it?"

"I don't know. They didn't know it and I guess that I thought that it wouldn't be the same thing without you" said Bobbi, shrugging with a small smile in her lips. "And of course I haven't forgotten it, you taught me to fly yourself"

Melinda nodded, acknowledging that she was right. She could still remember perfectly when they announced her she would be Bobbi's S.O, who back in those times was nothing but a girl full of energy and very eager to learn from the legendary specialist. At the beginning she had complained, it wouldn't be her first time but she was tired of being a babysitter. Nevertheless, the young had not ceased to surprise her with her professionalism and talent.

"You were blonde" she commented, thinking about the memories.

"No, I wasn't blonde, but I had my hair much clearer than how I have it now" said her former student.

"Hi, what are you talking about?" asked Skye, arriving accompanied by Jemma.

"Nothing... Holy crap, Skye, did you leave the whole island any ice-cream?" exclaimed the brunette.

May straightened to watch them better. Between the two girls carried what looked like a giant banana split. It was served in half a watermelon, cut lengthwise, so the ice-cream they had decided to share probably weighed about nine pounds. They had at least eight bananas, various berries and a considerable amount of mangos, pineapples and other tropical fruits, besides the giant scoops of perhaps each of the flavors available in the restaurant.

"I told you it was too much" whispered Simmons, who was somewhat embarrassed.

"Hey, we brought you all spoons" defended Skye, handing them.

"Skye, have you ever heard about gluttony?" asked May. However, she sat in her louger to get some ice-cream, and it is that just a few knew she had a sweet-tooth.

"Uh... Nah" said the other, biting a strawberry. "This is... fair. I mean, we've been eating frozen food for too many months as to not enjoy decent meals when we have the opportunity"

The others rolled their eyes. Regardless inventing excuses or all the instances they reconsidered their diet of frozen food, none of them ever knew how they were capable of such a feat. But in not too long, they realized with horror and hidden pride that the dessert was gone, leaving in its place a watermelon rind and a some stomach ache.

"Oh, Lord" said, Jemma, resting her head in Skye's shoulder. "If I move I'm going to explode. My tiny vacuoles of prokaryotic cells will be filled up with ice cream and the membranes will collapse..."

"Okay, so, I didn't understand any of that" admitted Bobbi, shaking her head as she rubbed her stomach. "But I completely agree"

"It was too much" murmured May. Even if she had stopped to eat quite earlier than the others, she couldn't help but feeling as heavy as a whale. Crap, she though, with that swimsuit she was wearing she probably looked like freaking Shamu.

"Even I have to reconize that that's true" sighed Skye, leaving the corpus delicti aside. "Now, let's get some sunbathing..."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, Coulson is in trouble! What are the guys going to do to fix the kitchen? Please tell me what you think! If you have any comments or ideas just post a review or PM me :D<p> 


	5. Taking care

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I didn't have my laptop or any place to write. Whatever, here's chapter 5! Thank you all for your reviews! :)

* * *

><p>It was almost eight o'clock when May returned to the pool, looking for the girls. After having lunch, regretting that huge ice-cream and spending some time with them, she had gone with Anne to see her family and then for a drink to catch up with her old friend. However, reaching the loungers she noticed that they were gone, leaving just a red towel behind.<p>

_Maybe they returned to the room_, she thought, looking around her.

Nevertheless, when she was about to turn around and make her way back to the building, she saw that the red towel was moving.

_Oh_

That was not a red towel. She approached and realized that it was the back of Skye, who slept peacefully with her head hanging a bit at the edge of the lounger. She kneeled down and buckled her bikini again, trying to avoid pressing her burning skin.

"Skye, wake up" she said. Didn't want to touch her shoulder, which color would have caused the envy of a tomato, so just took her hand and squeezed it. "You fell asleep"

The girl finally seemed to return to the real world, lifting her head.

"May? How did you...? Ouch!" she moaned as she straightened. "Why is my back on fire?"

"You fell asleep under the sun" May helped her to stand up. "Where are the others?"

"Uh..."

"Hi, guys... Skye, what happened to you?" asked Bobbi, arriving.

"I was sleeping" she muttered.

"I'll take her upstairs" added May. "Where's Jemma?"

"Oh, somewhere over there, reading"

"Okay, go with her to the store and get some aloe vera or whatever you find that helps with sunburns" she indicated as she grabbed her bag and Skye's.

"Uh, sure" the brunette quickly left.

"It hurts" complained Skye, as they entered the elevator. She leaned against the cold mirror and sighed. "Ah, this feels awesome... What time is it?"

"Five past eight"

"Crap, the last time I checked my clock it was a half past four. How bad am I?"

"You're good... for a lobster." May frowned. "Didn't you put any sunscreen on?"

"Actually, no" she admitted, somewhat embarrassed. "Bobbi was swimming and Jemma reading, so I thought that sleeping for fifteen minutes wouldn't kill me... And I guess I continued long"

"Look profile"

The girl nodded and let out a not so nice oath. Seeing it from the side her skin seemed perfectly split into two, between red and her natural tan. Reaching upstairs they left their bags on one of the couches and opened the windows, regretting not doing so before, for the place had become a real sauna.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom" said May, guiding her towards it. The bathroom was quite wide, with a big bathtub in one of the corners. The walls had been covered with white ceramic, one of them decorated with a few designs of mosaic, contrasting against the dark tiles of the floor. The towels were dark blue, and so were the bottles of shampoo and other objects from the hotel. "Get into the bathtub"

Skye took off her clothes, staying only with her bikini, and did as instructed, kneeling on the chilly surface. May picked up the hand shower and turned on the water. After confirming it was cold and the jet was not too strong, she addressed the roasted body of the girl. At first she was startled by the marked difference of temperatures, but then relaxed at how much water relieved her pain.

"Thank you, May" she muttered. "For real"

"It's nothing" the other replied. "But I fear tomorrow you won't be able to move. Or maybe you will, if Jemma and Bobbi bring the aloe vera soon"

"I hope so... Whoa, this feels great. I wish I could stay here for the rest of the day" she said, closing her eyes.

"Well, you can't. It wouldn't be very healthy, this is just to lower your corporal temperature" answered May.

In that moment Simmons and Bobbi opened the door, bringing some plastic bags with them.

"We brought the aloe and, uh, more stuff" announced the young biochemist.

May put the hand shower asides and got everything.

"Thanks, girls" she said, leaving them over the counter. "Now go to sleep"

"Don't you want any help?" asked Bobbi, seeing somewhat worried the scarlet back of the hacker.

"No, thanks, I got this. Besides, you're probably exhausted"

"Well, yeah... Okay, it's fine. Good night for you two"

"Night"

May returned to the girl's side, which seemed and felt like a grounded puppy. She turned off the shower and obliged her to come back to their room.

"Lay down on the bed" she ordered. The other did so. "How on earth could you possibly sleep under this sun without sunscreen?"

"I wasn't planning to" she muttered. May sat down next to her waist. Moved aside the hair from her back, then opened an aloe vera bottle and covered her with it. "Ohh thanks. And you don't have to do this, you know" she added.

May remained silent. To start, she knew that if she didn't do it the next day Skye wouldn't be able to move, and, on the other hand, she couldn't help but wondering if Skye had ever had someone who helped her as she did now, guiding and protecting her, and was not exactly thinking about her skin. Even if her mother had been pretty absent in her childhood, they had always been close, and realized how different it would have been not having a mother at all.

She continued to apply the cream. Jesus, the skin of Skye's back was boiling. Then she left the bottle aside to replace it with a coconut oil that the others had brought. Apparently it was good for burns, or so said the label.

"I think that's it" she said, standing up. "Don't rest your back for a while. I'll go to change in the bathroom"

"Okay"

May took her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She left her clothes aside and turned on the water, not even waiting for it to finish warming up before undressing and getting into the shower. Damn, it was like freaking eighty five degrees and it was half past eight p.m. She had never been a big fan of the heat, she thought as she closed her eyes under the cold water, but Hawaii was not half bad. Moreover, she wouldn't mind it at all if it became necessary to run away to Australia if Coulson...

_No._

She was not thinking about it now. Now when she was taking 'vacations' and definitely not when she was so far away from him, too much to be at his side in the case something happened to him...

"He's fine" she said out loud, opening her eyes. "Geez, Melinda, you saw him yesterday"

Perhaps her concern was due to she was too tired. Yes, that must have been. She was exhausted and somewhat dizzy from the strong scent of coconut oil, which seemed reluctant to leave her hands. She took a flower-shaped soap and began to wash them, trying to replace the cloying smell with the orange one. She mentally reviewed the day, while planning the next. Damn, what do showers have that make us think so much? Hum, maybe she was not tired; maybe it was just the glass of tequila she had had with Anne making effect.

With that thought in mind shut off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and left the shower. She stood on the soft navy blue mat as she finished drying her body. Everything. Is. Fine. Phil is fine. Also Skye, something roasted, but she is. The other girls were fine and so were the boys.

_For God's sake, just relax, Melinda_, she ordered herself as she put her pajamas on. _They are not in danger all the time. Just relax..._

May sighed. She was about to leave the bathroom when something stopped her. Her reflection in the mirror. She approached it and looked at herself, something she never did, realizing that something had changed. Her face was not too tense; her eyes had regained some glow she thought was lost forever. Her body had lost that defensive and suspicious aura that used to take; now she looked more relaxed and calm. More vulnerable, perhaps, but there was nothing wrong with that. Yes, she was definitely different now. She was not sure if she was recovering her old self or discovering a new side of her, all she knew was that it had to do with her team, particularly with Phil and the girl who was waiting for her in the room.

She turned out the light and finally left the bathroom. She noticed Skye watching her curiously. She had also changed and was now using a nearly identical to her pajamas, a wide t-shirt with shorts; though of course Skye wore pastel colors and she gray with black. However, she immediately realized that that was not what had aroused the interest of her protégé.

"Where did you get that shirt" she asked. It was somewhat hard to believe, considering the time they had been living together, but she had never seen her on her pajamas.

"The Academy, why?" asked May, keeping her clothes on the closet. She left her shoes on the floor and after turning off the light sat on her side of the bed.

"Well, it's a boy shirt" Skye smiled, turning on the one from her nightstand.

She had her eyebrows up and a suggestive smile on her face. May instinctively lowered the sight to the t-shirt she was wearing and cursed herself. She had been sleeping with it for so many years she hadn't even thought about it before putting it on her suitcase as she packed.

"No, it's not" she finally said. Ah, cheers for her talent of keeping her voice calmed in any situation.

"Yes, it is" insisted Skye, determined to pry the truth. "Jemma showed me hers and it's different. It's also gray and with the logo of the agency, but it's shorter and more tight"

"Uh, yeah. But they used to be like this before" May lied, almost babbling as she ran out of excuses.

"That's not true, yours looks more like Fitz's… Oh, God, you're blushing!" exclaimed the young, surprised and amused for that unusual happening.

"Of course not"

"It's true! Your face is all red" she sang-songed.

"Mine? You should check your skin first" replied the other.

"Ha. Ha. Come on, May, just admit it… a boy gave it to you!"

"Fine, you win, a guy gave it to me" she finally confessed, desperately trying to avoid her blood from accruing in her face and hiding her embarrassment in a snort of disdain. "He was just a friend"

"Bah, friends don't give t-shirts"

"Of course they do" replied May. It wasn't really her style to give explanations to others about her stuff or actions, but not quite sure about why; she felt the urgency of convincing Skye that nothing interesting had happened with the damned shirt. "We were at his room watching a movie, it was very late and we knew that if I tried to leave I would get caught and that would certainly be a mess, so we thought that it would be better if I just stayed with him"

"And how did you sleep? On the floor?"

"Back to back" she answered, remembering that night.

"Ahh… Wait, back to back?" she asked. Geez, that girl never had enough answers. "Isn't that how you used to sleep with Coulson?"

In some training sessions, May used to tell her a few stories, mainly to keep her distracted from the tiredness. She had talked about risky crazy missions or about legendary pranks and had probably mentioned the arrangement they used to sleep in one or two occasions, but didn't expect her to remember it.

"Well, it's a form used by many agents" she said, sliding under the sheets.

"Nice try. He gave it to you, didn't he?" insisted her protégé.

"Fine, fine. Yes, he gave it to me. Happy?"

"Aww and you still have it? That's the cutest thing I'd ever heard!" exclaimed Skye.

"Just… sleep"

"Yes, ma'am"

With a cheeky grin of triumph on her face, Skye turned around to sleep, turning off the light. About ten minutes later, after complaining about her back and move quite a lot, she was peacefully asleep. She looked tender, May helplessly thought as she watched her, relaxed and smaller, more like the girl who had joined the plane. Although she was very proud of the young woman that she had become, she couldn't help but missing the girl full of questions. She wished she could get some rest as easily as her. Ahh, to be young…

May didn't know how much she spent like that, perhaps fifteen minutes or perhaps two hours, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. She turned once more on the bed to her right, frustrated, and it was then when she noticed her cellphone vibrating on the nightstand.

She reached out a hand to grab it and thanks to the ID she realized it was Phil. Looking to her left she saw Skye completely dead for the world and decided to take the call. She ran the window and entered the balcony, closing again behind her.

"Hey" she said. She sat down on one of the chairs, resting her elbow on the banister as she contemplated the waves absently.

"Hi" he replied. He was smiling, she could tell that by the simple sound of his voice. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" May asked.

"Fine, thanks… where are you? I can barely hear you"

"Sorry" May stood and walked around. "Better?"

"Better… You know, the guys didn't want me to call any of you" he commented, amused. "They said it would be, what did they say? Oh, yeah, a treason to my gender"

"So why are you calling?" she couldn't help but asking.

"I have no idea of where I put the keys of the safe-deposit box" he confessed, somewhat embarrassed. "And I need to get something"

She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Third drawer, right side. You're a mess"

Coulson smiled to himself, as he played with the key chain with one of his hands. He knew exactly where the keys were, he just wanted to hear her voice. Anyway he leaned over the drawer and opened it so she could hear it.

"You are my salvation" he said, leaving the keys and closing it again. "So, how's the trip going?"

"Pretty fine, actually"

"Yeah? What have you done?"

"I'm afraid that's highly classified" she replied. "And you?"

"That's certainly classified too"

"Ah, should I understand then that the place is still standing?"

"Yep" Coulson said. "At least for now. Things are not the same without you… With all of you, I mean" he quickly explained himself, noticing that his words might have a double interpretation.

"Well, that's the point of this trip… The ocean is beautiful"

"Send me a picture"

"Okay" she nodded, even if he couldn't see her. "Send me a photo of the new base. You know, when you have to find a new one after destroying the Playground"

"Ha, ha" Coulson rolled his eyes. "I'm offended by the grade of trust you have on me, Melinda. I'm a grown-up, remember?"

"We have almost the same age, that doesn't count… and fine, I know you're not going to burn anything"

"It's true" he smiled, crossing his fingers under the table. "I can't believe you're in Hawaii without me. We had a deal"

"It's true" May recognized.

She helplessly smiled, remembering the promise they had made when they had just started their unforgettable and legendary mission-season, as how they liked to call it. If a place was particularly special for both of them, they couldn't return unless they were together. For years they travelled the world, doing missions here and there, just having each other. A scar was a trophy, a snap from their superiors a funny story to tell. Everything was fun, laughter and the purest friendship, living carelessly with that touch of naivety that only inexperience can concede. Why did it have to end? Oh, stupid nostalgia…

"Melinda…" he started, insecure. He could hear her thoughts over the other side of the line, echoing his own and increasing the deep melancholia he also felt.

"Yes?"

There were so many things he wanted to tell her… But no, not like that. Not over the phone and certainly not when he wouldn't see her reaction.

"I gotta go" Phil lied, hating himself for it. "Bye, I'll call you later"

"Bye, Phil" she muttered, disappointment clear in her voice.

_I miss you,_ she thought, but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

Finally the line went dead. She sighed, asking herself why it had to be so damn hard to say out loud things that were so simple and so true. She contemplated the full moon for a couple of seconds, enjoying the gentle night breeze, so different from the sweltering heat of the day, and couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed by a wave of nostalgia. She missed Phil, but after all they had been separated for months before and knew that that wasn't the main reason. Maybe it was due to the fact of being there, in that dreamlike place, which made her confuse reality and illusion, the way she had felt all those years ago and how she felt in that exact moment…

"May?" Skye's voice startled her, something very weird. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, not turning around. The young woman approached her and leaned on the railing, adopting the same position she was in.

"I woke up and you weren't here" she said. "You haven't slept at all? It's quite late"

May checked her clock, realizing it was half past two on the morning. Maybe she had lost track of time as she talked with Phil, or perhaps as she sailed through her ruminations. She made a move on returning to the room, but noticed that Skye didn't seem interested in going back to sleep.

"You know, I've never gone out of the country before" she commented.

"Skye, could you please tell me the state number fifty?" May replied.

Her student smiled, and then turned around to look at her, resting her back on the metallic surface.

"Okay, so it's pretty obvious that I've always sucked at geography" she admitted, slightly blushed. "And I meant the continent. My point is; I've never had vacations like these before. Thank you, May"

"This was your idea" said May.

"You can't take credit for anything, can you?" she asked, with a resigned and mockery smile. "Anyway, thanks" she whispered. "I know I don't say it enough"

May just shrugged and smiled to herself as they silently made their way back to their room.

* * *

><p>A little Philinda moment at the end... Some BobbiHunter and FitzSimmons coming soon! Reviews= happiness :D


End file.
